


The Downfall of a Nation

by Silver_Trooper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antarctic Empire Supremacy, Betrayal, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Exile, Gen, I cant hear you, Lalalalalalalalalla, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy and Techno didn't betray each other, Written before January 5th, maleficent vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Trooper/pseuds/Silver_Trooper
Summary: Tubbo finally had Dream exactly where he wanted him; tied up in an execution stand. And now he was going to finally rid the server of Dream. But he seems that the one person he forgot to invite might cost him the entire festival.( WRITTEN BEFORE THE EVENTS OF THE ACTUAL FESTIVAL ON JANUARY 5TH )
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	The Downfall of a Nation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this a little while ago and completely forgot to post it so here you guys go!

Light blue cotton brushes the snow as a small group troops through the tundra. Cloaks tied around their necks, matching shields held against their arms. The trees seem to bend away from them as they walk, branches folding out and forming arches.

The young leader walks with purpose, his blond hair swept away from his eyes. A compass lay around his neck, swinging from side to side as he walked. A sheath lay at his side, a netherite sword strapped inside. He made small prints in the snow, brushing aside tree branches as he walked.

Behind him, a god followed, his nose puffing out visible breaths with every step he took. He wore a deep blue cloak, an emerald dangling from one ear. His ears fell on his scarred face, tusks curving out from his mouth. He too had a netherite sword sheathed at his side, as well as a crossbow strapped along his back. A compass sat inside the god’s pocket, the red arrow pointing behind him.

Finally, an experienced warrior trailed behind the pair, his hat brushing against lower branches as they tramped through the snow. His cloak trailed against the snow, extending behind him like a cape. His blond hair was trimmed at his shoulder, whipped around his face by the wind. He too held a compass in one hand, a glittering emerald hung from one ear.

An occasional spirit trailed beside the group as they walked. His yellow sweater was ripped and dirty, a large tear gashed through the front. He floated along, his gray hair falling over his face, trapped beneath a darker beanie. He held nothing besides a small clump of blue substance, that he would occasionally speak into before he once again disappeared into the trees.

The trio came upon a hill, climbing to the top before stopping. The leader took a deep breath, his breath visible in the frosty air. He turned to his companions, who nodded at him. The boy took one last look at the trees behind before glancing at the compass around his neck. He stalked forwards, his faithful friends following behind.

Today was the day of the festival. And today was the day that Tommy was going to get his discs back

Even if it was the last thing he did.

—————————

Tubbo stood at the entrance to L’Manberg, greeting guests as they entered. His hands were shaking but he hoped no one was noticing.

The festival had been planned thoroughly. All the streamers had been placed along the fences, with the lanterns floating in the sky lit with the colors of New L’Manberg.

Quackity and Fundy were traveling around the boardwalk, talking to different guests. Quackity wore a charming grin, speaking to the citizen with expressions and gifts galore. Fundy wore a similarly friendly expression, his ears flicking back and forth and his tail swishing along behind him as he walked.

Tubbo welcomed the last couple of guests before walking towards the upper podium. The rest of his cabinet followed behind him, all of them sitting at their respective seats at the top. The guests sat below them, familiar faces staring up at him.

Tubbo really didn’t like this plan…god he hated this podium…

“Welcome everyone, to the festival, of New L’Manberg!” Tubbo called into his microphone. The crowd cheered below him, familiar faces like Niki and Ranboo grinning and applauding him on.

“We’re all gathered here today to celebrate the prosperity of New L’Manberg, and the alliance of the factions of L’Manberg…and the Dream SMP!” There was another round of applause before Tubbo continued. “So to celebrate this, I’d like to call the leader of Dream SMP onto the podium with me.”

Dream made his way onto the podium, his mask showing no emotion. The masked leader stood next to Tubbo, who grinned at him. His hand was shaking as he spoke, and he could sense the restless tapping of his feet against the wooden boards below him.

“Dream has recently recognized the nation of New L’Manberg as its own country, independent and free from the realms of the Dream SMP. He tore down the walls that he placed and has formally recognized me as the President of this great nation. We look forward to this collaboration with his faction and hope to see our nations prosper together, in harmony.

“To celebrate this alliance, we have prepared something for him.”

Dream glanced over at Tubbo, who made a small motion behind his back to the Cabinet. Quackity stood and put a knife to Dream’s throat, rendering the leader powerless. Gasps burst out among the crowd as Fundy quickly wrapped ropes around Dream, tying him up firmly.

“Dream…I’m so sorry it had to come to this.” Tubbo’s voice shook slightly as he stared at the man beside him. Karl walked to the back of the podium and pulled a lever on the ground. From within the planks rose a caged area and a wooden pole. Atop the pole sat an anvil, the metal glittering in the sunlight.

Quackity and Fundy led the tied up man to the execution stand, pushing him into the cage with a sneer. The welcoming personalities were gone, all that remained were warriors who wanted revenge.

“For too long, Dream, we have lived underneath your tyranny. For too long, we have been tortured, corrupted, and manipulated by you. You destroyed our government, you’ve corrupted the presidency,” Tubbo paused, taking in a deep breath as he spoke, “you’ve forced us against one another.”

The guests watched on in terror and shock as Tubbo speaks to Dream in the cage. His mask was slipping past his face, his hair falling over his forehead as he stared down at the floor of the execution stand.

“But now, we’re finally going to be free of your ruling. Today is the day-“

Quiet laughing came from the cage, Dream glancing up at Tubbo with a smirk on his face. Tubbo took a step back, facing away from his guests. He stared at Dream in confusion and was about to speak before he heard a commotion from the audience.

Tubbo turned and stared at the boardwalk below him, watching as three figures made their way up the aisle towards him. The leader wore a light blue cloak around one shoulder, a familiar compass around his neck. His blond hair was swept across his forehead, small flurries of snow sprinkling the tufts of hair along the edge. He was flanked by two warriors; a guardian and a ruler. They wore similar dark blue cloaks, shields with the symbol of a rising sun placed along their arms.

The leader finally looked up at Tubbo, a familiar grin resting upon his face. He twirled a netherite sword on the ground, resting on the hilt.

“Didn’t even invite me to the festival?” Tubbo breathed in shakily at the voice, his hand gripping a familiar shape in his pocket.

“Mr. President.”

—————————

Tommy glared up at Tubbo on the upper podium. His ex-best friend stared at him in disbelief, his expression shocked and confused.

_‘My best friend, he’s my best friend, he’s still my friend, my friend, my closest one, always there for me_ \- **never my friend, he betrayed me, he exiled me, why would he care, he never visited-‘**

Tubbo continued to stare as the trio made their way up the stairs to the upper podium. Guests parted around them, the aura of the Antarctic Empire causing even the bravest of men to lean away.

Tubbo finally seemed to find his voice as Tommy reached the last step. “Tommy, I- You’re alive, this is a miracle! I can’t-“

Tommy raised his netherite sword, pointing the tip at the president. His face gave nothing away, and his voice was steady as he spoke, “Hand him over.”

Tubbo put his arms down, his face falling immediately. “Tommy, what-“

“Hand. Dream. Over.” Tommy made eye contact with the masked man. Dream sat crouched in the cage of the execution stand, Fundy aiming at a crossbow at his back. The leader stared at Tommy, his eyes almost seeming to glitch out. Tommy took in a shaky breath before looking away from Dream.

_‘Evil, manipulated us, tried to use us, is still using us, just wants the discs, he’s hurting my friends-_ **only one who came to visit me, my only friend, I have to save him, he’s my only friend, everyone else betrayed me, I can’t betray him-‘**

“Tommy, what are you doing? Stay away from him!” Tubbo shouted, moving back from Tommy. Quackity started to move away from Dream, coming to stand at Tubbo’s side. “Tommy, don’t you remember what he did to us?”

Tommy laughed, “What about what you did to me, Tubbo? What about how you abandoned me, right when I needed you most? What about how you threw me aside, exiled me from the nation that I built, the moment you feared any violent contact?”

Tommy scoffed, his gaze hardening, “You don’t get to say shit Tubbo. Now move aside, you’re being a bother.”

Tubbo simply stood in shock, but Quackity quickly took over, standing in front of the President protectively. “Don’t get carried away now. You’re not going anywhere this time.”

Tommy gripped his sword tighter but Technoblade simply scoffed in response, “Sorry, gentlemen, but the serious fight is gonna have to wait a bit.”

Phil quickly ran to the execution stand, taking out Fundy at the same time that Dream pulled up a knife, cutting himself free. Quackity lunged at Tommy who was able to counter the attack. The two dueled for a minute until Tommy was able to get the upper hand, kicking Quackity in the chest and pushing him back past Tubbo.

Phil and Dream walked back over to Technoblade and Tommy, Dream brushing off the dust from his hoodie and mask. “Well this has been fun, but we really must be going. Now, Tommy.”

A potion was splashed at the groups’ feet, a mist appearing on the podium. The audience coughed and backed away from the upper stage, the rest of the Cabinet members running away from the splash.

When the mist disappeared, Dream and the other run-aways were gone.

—————————

“We’re finally even,” Technoblade took the disc from Dream’s grasp, Tommy and Phil watching the exchange nearby. Dream silently nodded before disappearing into the snow.

“Here you go, Tommy,” Technoblade handed Cat towards the blond leader, a small smile on his face. Tommy grinned and grabbed Cat, holding it close to his chest.

“Thank you both so much,” Tommy said, grinning at his family. “I’m gonna go play it, I’ll be right back!”

Tommy quickly rushed into the house, stumbling down the ladders in his excitement to reach his small den. He finally reached his small room, placing Cat into his beloved jukebox. The familiar tune began to play, notes swirling around him. Tommy slowly began to nod off, falling onto his small cot with a sigh, wrapped up in the familiar comfort of a music disc.


End file.
